


Dec 1: ice skating

by Sophie_Anne



Series: December 2014 Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Anne/pseuds/Sophie_Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to ice skate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 1: ice skating

Dean stares out onto the frozen landscape of lake June. He can’t really believe what he’s seeing. Much less acknowledge to himself that he finds the scene before him very much adorable, because Dean Winchester does not find anything adorable. That’s just not who he is.

  
Still watching his angel gracefully skate across a frozen lake, his trench coat fluttering behind him like visible wings is the epitome of adorable.

They really don’t have time for this, but he can’t seem to drum up any actual annoyance. Dean watches Castiel as he maneuvers back and forth on the ice occasionally adding a jump or a spin.

  
He feels a smile spreading slowly across his face, and he clears his throat trying to dispel it. Castiel seems to sense him all of a sudden, he looks over at him slowly and effortless comes to a smooth stop

  
With a small tilt of his head he beckons Dean to join him. Dean raises his hands in a “no way” gesture only to suddenly find himself standing next to Castiel, his boots replaced by iceskates. He looses his balance for a moment and Castiel’s hands reach out to him offering a steadying grip.

  
Dean quickly recovers, although Castiel’s hands do not slip away once he does. They stare at one another as Castiel takes one Dean’s hands into his and pulls gently as he begins to skate once again.

Dean allows himself to be pulled along, the smile he had been holding back breaking through. Castiel looks back at him smile brighter then Dean has ever seen. The hand gripping tightly onto his is warm and comforting.

It’s one of those rare occasions that Dean allows himself to hope, and dream. With Castiel beside him nothing matters in that moment.  
END.


End file.
